warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Splashflight
Description Splashflight is a large, fluffy she cat with tufted ears and a slight kink in her tail. She has dappled tortoiseshell fur and piercing blue eyes. She has a few stripes and a think 'mane' of fur around her neck. She has a scar down her right flank from the badger who also broke her tail. Personality Splashflight is very eager and enthusiastic. She is also passionate and believes that every cat should fight for what they believe in- even if it's against the rules. She is determined and will not give up. This means she is very stubborn. She will also say her mind- even if it would offend or sadden another cat. She has quite a temper and has been known to question cats a lot higher than her in the clan. However, she is loyal to a fault- to her clan, her friends and her family. History Splashflight was born as Splashkit to Goldenmoon and Foxfeather- two Riverclan warriors- along with Amberkit, Silverkit and Eaglekit. She spent her kithood listening to Elder tales and playfighting with her littermates. She was apprenticed to Blackhawk and soon excelled in hunting and fighting. One day, when she was out in the forest, she was attacked by a badger. She tried to fight it but it was too big for her. A group of warriors heard her terrified yowls and rushed to help. They managed to fend off the badger but ,by then, Splashpaw was lying on the ground with a broken tail and her right flank torn open. She was rushed back to camp and into the medicine den. It was touch and go whether or not she would survive but she pulled through in the end. However, she was left with a horrible scar. She didn't let this faze her though and went through her training with optimism. She earned her warrior name Splashflight- praised for her determination and optimism even in the darkest of situations. She soon had an interest in a tom named Honeysong. They became mates and she was soon expecting his kits. She noticed that Amberwing was behaving strangely- going out of camp at night and often returning with strange injuries. Splashflight decided to turn a blind eye and soon gave birth to three healthy kits. She named them Sunkit, Thornkit and Blazekit. One day, Amberwing asked Splashflight to come with her for a walk at moonhigh. Splashflight left her kits in the care of Honeysong and went with her. She followed Amberwing to the river. What Splashflight didn't see was the silverthorn vine. She tripped over it and fell headfirst into the river, banging her head on a rock. She blacked out. Splashflight awoke in ThunderClan's medicine den and went bag to Riverclan later that day. She arrived to find the clan grieving over the bodies of Honeysong and her three kits. Splashflight was horrified and so ,it seemed, was Amberwing. Amberwing however seemed more surprised at Splashflight's return than the deaths of her family. Splashflight noticed that her sister was still going out after dark and decided to follow her. She discovered where Amberwing was going- the dark forest. Splashflight was shocked and confronted Amberwing near the river. Amberwing lashed out and both the sisters fought fiercely. Amberwing managed to hurl Splashflight into the river. However, Splashflight was still holding on and dragged Amberwing with her. The two sisters fought still underwater and both drowned. The clan found their bodies the following morning. Splashflight is now in StarClan with her mate and kits. Trivia * Splashflight's sister is believed to be in the Place of No Stars * Splashflight's brother Silverflash has named one of his kits Splashkit after her Gallery Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cats Category:StarClan Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Queens Category:Content (Atoll the SeaWing)